GGO
by Hanzo Hashashi
Summary: Un chaval de 17 años se embarca en una campaña para eliminar los futuros agresores de SAO: 2º Temporada(anime) en el mítico juego MMO: Gun Gale Online dónde se resume en disparar a la gente.
1. Un trabajo inesperado(era esperado)

**Aquí Hanzo hasashi trayendo mi primera historia como escritor de esta comunidad. Estoy abierto a los apoyos y a las críticas constructivas y a las destructivas(de esas menos, pero ya entendéis)Y recordad: Nadie tiene razón excepto yo.(Nah, es coña pero disfrutad)**

Un trabajo inesperado(era esperado)

No sé si debería decir mi nombre, ya que la ley de protección de menores podría mandarme a un reformatorio de esos que ponen malo a cualquiera. Pero no puedo quejarme de eso .Hay millones y millones y millones de personas que sufren en todo el mundo y UNA,solo una, duerme en el hospital de Sevilla y resulta que es mi propio hermano gemelo Parker.

Ha pasado casi un año desde la catástrofe de SAO, absorbió el cuerpo y alma de mi hermano a ese mundo ficticio. Me emocionó bastante, por eso lo había comprado. Resulta que lo iba a probar primero, pero después de unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez y pensarlo dos veces, dejé que mi hermano lo probara . No sé si lo que hice fue algo bueno, ya que me salvé de un infierno con muerte segura o algo mala por arrastrar a mi hermano a esa sentencia. No ha pasado nada horrible desde entonces, excepto que en las primeras semanas mi hermano mayor (que no diré su nombre, por razones obvias) calumnió y juzgó de muy mala manera a Japón, a sus mascotas, su cultura y sobre todo los cachivaches de la realidad virtual. Yo, como buen hermano menor, hice caso omiso a sus calumnias y me preocupe por mis propios asuntos

Ahora, un año después, hacía mis cosas del bachillerato cuando un correo de alguien desconocido me llamó bastante la atención. Era una dirección sevillana, en la torre Pegi para ser exactos el piso 21. Fui para allá, poniendo la excusa de ir en bici.

-Piso 21...Es aquí

Nada más abrir la puerta un hombre del gobierno me cogió como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, me empujó hacia la pared y empezó a cachearme.

Cuando acabó de hacerlo, me pidió mi nombre que uso en la consola y naturalmente se lo dije. (Es *****). El agente confirmo sus sospechas y escurrió unas cortinas que mostraron al un agente del gobierno

-Bien señor Gogui, le he llamado por un tema que está poniendo nerviosa a la seguridad nacional.

-¿Se refiere a ese desastre de SAO? ¿podría no llamarme así?

-Lo siento, es protocolo (se ríe) Aparte de ese tema, hay otro complot de asesinatos en otro de esos juegos MMO ¿Conoce señor Gogui el juego MMO: Gun Gale Online?

-Sí, lo conozco, pero...(balbuceo rabioso)

-Bien, le proveeremos del material necesario para que trabaje y luego nos dirá lo que averigua.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa en GGO para que sea tan importante mandar a alguien a investigar?

-Pues, como dije anteriormente, un complot para asesinar a más gente mediante nuevos métodos y si llega a ocurrir, se produciría un caos y nuestros países aliados se pondrían en contra de nosotros. Para que no ocurra, necesitamos localizar esos asesinos e interceptarlos. Y como usted es un buen jugador de shooters… Le pido que usted lo investigue.

-Con su permiso, señor, ¿No puede escoger a otro?

-Me temo que tiene que ser usted.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Se lo voy a decir, usted hizo un blog donde analizó los detalles de SAO a la perfección, su investigación sobre el Nerve Gear para saber cómo encerrar a las personas y porque declaró que haría lo que fuera para salvar o ayudar a su hermano ¿No?

-Lo del blog es cierto y lo del Nerve Gear lo que hice fue desmontarlo y los detalles fue...

-Tiene que ser usted. No se preocupe por su investigación ya que hemos informado a su colegio y digamos que hemos mentido a su familia.

-Está bien pero... ¿Dónde trabajo?

-En el hospital. Empieza mañana

-Eh... ¿No se supone que si me meto un NerveGear, podría morir mientras investigo?

-No, la empresa te proporcionará un Atmosphere. Si no tiene más dudas, le aconsejo que se retire para empezar.

Un Atmosphere... ¿uh? Tengo entendido que era un nuevo simulador de realidad virtual con la completa seguridad de no palmarla mientras estás jugando. Yo sabía que eso existía y que valía una pasta en España. Este trabajo debería ser muy importante para que me den uno así por las buenas.

Al día siguiente fui al hospital y me dijeron que me acostara y me durmiera mientras lo instalaban.

Después del inicio del sistema e introducir mis datos excepto mi dirección, me pregunta mi apodo que verán los jugadores y pensé:

-Un apodo...Creo que me pondré uno especial...

Mientras pensaba en el apodo, me imaginé a los asesinos planificando este nuevo complot para matar más gente. Y se me ocurrió:

"Si la gente va a ser despiadada para asesinar gente, me voy a encargar de ellos personalmente. Me aseguraré que cuando vean u oigan mi apodo, que piensen que van a dejar de existir, no sin antes derramar inútilmente lágrimas, súplicas y escalofríos."

Al final puse mi apodo:

"El doctor"

 **Un have-five psicológico y nos leemos.**

 **Au-revoir.**


	2. Primera impresión

Capítulo 2

Después de introducir mi apodo, poner mis datos y firmar un documento de responsabilidad de apuestas, alcohol y de drogas, me rodeé de unas chispas azules y reaparecí en una ciudad bastante rara, como si fuera una de esas ciudades de los libros antiguos que quieren describir el futuro, al estilo de "Regreso al futuro: II". Aunque, me cabe decir que se parece a Chicago, pero Chicago no flota, ni tiene quads aparcados en las calles ni tiene como población unos miles de soldados.

Contemplando la ciudad inexistente, me sorprendió, ya que era imposible para el ser humano simular una vida diferente con sus casas, comidas y personas. Tengo que recordar felicitar a las personas que son capaces de crear estas maravillas.

Mientras me quedaba embobado, pensando en todo esto, se me acercó un muchacho para intentar ayudarme a empezar, como esos típicos que te organizan un comité de bienvenida.

-¡Hola!, ¡Bienvenido a Gun Gale Online! Estoy aquí para orientarte en tu primer día como jugador. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-El Doctor.-

-Curioso nombre… ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?-

-Necesito alguna armería, un catálogo y un hotel donde descansar.-

-Te gusta ir al grano ¿no? Bien sígueme…-

Durante el camino, él me mostró todo lo que tenía que saber: Primero me enseñó que en este juego existen dos tipos de armas: Las físicas y las de plasma. Las físicas son como cualquier arma que puedes ver en la vida real como un rifle o una pistola normal.

Las de plasma disparan proyectiles de plasma que van a una velocidad de unos 100 km/h que matan todo lo que toca. Estas armas son lentas pero muy eficaces a corta distancia. Su otra pega es que puedes comprarte armaduras anti-plasma para que no te maten de un disparo, haciendo que el arma sea inutil.

También me explico un concepto que en la guerra no existe: La línea de predicción. Consiste en que cuando alguien dispara, puedes ver (más o menos) la trayectoria de la bala y así poder esquivarla a tiempo.

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a un edificio muy parecido a la Casa Blanca.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-El centro Principal de inscripción al Ballet of Bullets o BoB para abreviar.-

-¿Eso es un evento o algo parecido?-

-Es lo que esperan todos cada año porque prometen grandes premios y es un éxito como MMO mundial. Este lugar queda cerca de la armería.-

-Pues vamos para allá.-

Nada más entrar en la armería, tuve la impresión de estar en un bar de barrios bajos donde todos podrían matarte si les causabas problemas.

Estaba la típica barra con su característica mancha de vómito, tres mesas de billar bastante usadas, la estantería llena de botellines que nadie suele beber, mesas de póker y mus y un servicio en condiciones pésimas.

-Eh... ¿Dónde están las armas?-

-En la barra pero... ¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Lo que te dan para empezar.-

\- Pues solo te puedes permitir un rifle MP5 o una pistola de plasma.-

-Espera. Creo que puedo conseguir más si juego unas cartas.-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Esa gente te desplumará vivo.-

-Puedo probar.-

Me acerqué para echarme unas cuantas manos a ver si consigo más dinero. Los jugadores no eran agradables a la vista debido a múltiples heridas de bombas y balas.

-¿Puedo?-

-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-1500 créditos-

-Eso es poco, pero si quieres...-

La noche se alargaba mientras me jugaba todas mis oportunidades de conseguir armas y así descubrir algo sobre el complot. Pero al final pude salir bien parado con 5000 créditos con un buen "full". A los demás no les hizo ninguna gracia y creo que la tienen jurada conmigo. Más me vale no acercarme más por aquí en un tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Necesito un rifle automático y dos pistolas decentes.-

-Mira el catálogo.-

Y entonces las vi: Unas Mausers de 1918 y una Sten automática y a ráfagas.-

-Esas.-

-Son 5000 créditos.-

Cuando salí, vi a mi guía esperando en la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Con suerte y una buena carita de póker.-

-¿Qué has conseguido?-

-Unas Mausers y una Sten.-

-¿No son muy antiguas?-

-Me gusta ir a lo clásico. ¿Me haces un último favor?-

-Dime.-

-Llévame a algún sitio donde la gente se mate.

Fin

 **Y eso es todo. Un have-five psicológico y nos leemos.**

 **Aufwiedersehen(hasta luego)**


	3. Un grupo extravagante

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Ya estás en ese plan? Si ni siquiera has practicado.-

\- Con esto me sobra.-

\- Pero...Acabas de llegar y no has practicado nada. ¿Y planeas ser el mejor? No llegarás lejos.-

-¿Qué, que no?-

-¡No!-

-Vale... ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que gano?-

-Nada, pero puedo apostar 1000 a que pierdes, que es lo seguro.-

-Vale. ¿Dónde queda la arena?-

-Es un coliseo romano. No tiene pérdida.-

Tenía razón, la arena era en un coliseo romano restaurado. Este coliseo blanco, como el marfil tenía tres cosas: La sala de espera, el vestuario y la zona de inserción. La sala de espera tenía un restaurante dónde podías comer cualquier comida del día, unos bancos para guardar créditos, una armería decente con un robot como empleado y unas televisiones gigantes donde puedes ver las partidas de los demás, los torneos, el... ¿Futbol?, y las noticias del juego al estilo de ese juego de Wii U que se llamaba Splatoon o algo parecido.

Me dirigí al vestuario a ver que podía ponerme como traje de combate pero lo que había me gusto más: Unos pantalones marrones con botas de soldado negras, una camisa a rayas y un abrigo de cuero sin mangas.

-Esto mola.-

Al acabar me dirigí al punto de inserción no sin antes el sistema de juego me preguntó qué modo de juego quiero.

-Hm. Al estilo de supervivencia. Ese modo mola.-

-¿Está seguro? Es el más difícil de los modos.-

-Acepto.-

-Preparando inserción.-

Nada más empezar, pude darme con un canto en los dientes literalmente debido a que la reaparición me mareó, resbalé apenas avanzar un metro y caí de boca contra un canto rodado.

"Empiezo muy bien"

Observe la zona de mí alrededor. Se componía de un paisaje seco y un bosque otoñal. A los lejos se puede ver la desembocadura de un río. Podría ser muy útil acampar ahí.

-En sus puestos...10, 9, 8...-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Allá vamos.-

-3, 2, 1, EMPEZAD.-

Corrí como un poseso a pillar cualquier munición disponible en una pila gigante de suministros del ejército. Al llegar vi a todos los jugadores pegándose y matándose por conseguir algo. Pude aprovechar esa batalla campal y conseguí mis Mausers. Al salir de la zona vi a un desgraciado con mi Sten personalizada.

"No durarás mucho, te lo aseguro."

Decidí dirigirme a bosque para que los demás no pudieran cogerme. Al llegar, me escondí mientras que los jugadores terminen de matarse y construyan sus equipos y campamentos.

Mientras esperaba, recibí una notificación:

-Apuesta perdedora en tu contra. Cantidad: 3000 créditos.-

-Pfff. Ya se cree la gente que voy a palmarl-

Oí un ruido a varios metros de mí. Creo que alguien sabe que estoy aquí.

-Mira que mandarme a mí a matarle. ¿Dónde estás? Puedo oírte.

"Hora de lucirse"

Cogí una piedra y una roca. Lancé la piedra a varios metros de ese pollo. El jugador, creyendo que yo estaba donde cayó la piedra, se alejó unos metros, los suficientes para estar distraído. Aprovechando la oportunidad, cogí la roca y se la estampé en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cogí su arma principal y me fui, no sin antes darme otro golpe al jugador, matándolo en el acto.

-Diagnostico: Factura craneal, Daños críticos en la raíz de los nervios de la columna espinal. Irreversible.

Después de una hora de juego, me salió una notificación de que un jugador contaba con apoyo aéreo A-10.

-Debería haberme traído un paraguas.-

Escalé el árbol más cercano y lo vi: Un caza con ametralladora calibre 50 y misiles aire-tierra y busca calor masacrando un campamento.

"Iuuj" pensé mientras crecía una nube de pólvora...

"Espera... quizá quede algún suministro intacto o algo por el estilo. Solo tengo 16 balas de las pipas"

Me acerqué al caótico lugar de la explosión. Solo quedaban los restos de 5 jugadores masacrados por la oleada.

-Mierda...-

-¿Hola, hola? ¿Hay alguien fuera? ¡Ayuda!-

-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Justo debajo. Por cierto: 6184

Era una trampilla entre los escombros de un edificio. Resulta que ese número era la combinación de la trampilla. Lo introduje y se abrió hacia fuera. Descendí y vi a tres personas en el lugar: Un muchacho alto con el pelo rubio-castaño, un chaval ruso que parece que se ha abandonado a sí mismo y una chica de unos 13 o 14 años con el pelo púrpura que tiene amputada la pierna izquierda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Los jugadores se pusieron nerviosos con la notificación del apoyo aéreo y decidieron amotinarse. Me golpearon y amputaron la pierna de Reiko.-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Se emborracho la noche anterior y colaboró sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.-

-Déjame verla.-

-Pero...-

-Confía en mí. Soy doctor.-

Me acerqué a la zona afectada y pude extraer el código del avatar de Reiko. Este truco lo aprendí mientras analizaba los aspectos de SAO en el blog. Un avatar dañado está programado para regenerarse de manera muy lenta, pero si sabes extraer el código y acelerarlo, podría ser una reanimación instantánea.

Me quede mirándola mientras volví a introducir el código. La verdad es que me parece algo irracional que una chica así participe en este tipo de cosas como las guerras.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Pues era fan de los Juegos del hambre y quise probar por mi cuenta, pero no sabía que íbamos a llegar a estas circunstancias.-

-Ya está. Prueba a moverla.-

Reiko pudo mover su pierna sin ninguna dificultad.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo es que sabes-

-Soy doctor y un doctor tiene sus remedios. Bueno ¿se supone que debo asaltaros, mataros o quizá... ayudarlos?-

-No necesitamos ayuda- Dijo el ruso.

-Eh. El alcohol destruyó hombres más poderosos que tú. Por el mero hecho de amputar la pierna de una chica te da los motivos para no fastidiarla de nuevo. Si matas al resto de jugadores y ganas este juego, demostrarás que no eres débil ante algo tan insignificante como el alcohol.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Creo recordar que estamos en un juego de supervivencia, y creo que estamos lo más cerca del BoB. y la mejor idea es hacer equipos ¿no?-

-Yo voto- Dijo el rubio.

-Y yo-Dijo Reiko.

-Y yo también. Pero... ¿Y tú, ruso?

-Llámame Sergey.-

-Bien, bien. Llamadme el doctor.

-Si vamos a presentarnos, soy Frank. Capitán de este antiguo grupo.

"Creo que podremos salir adelante con esto" pensé. "Esto es mejor que nada".

Fin. **a**

 **Y eso es todo. Un have-five psicológico y nos leemos.**

 **Abur**


	4. Fuegos artificiales

**Capítulo 4**

Después de animar las penas del equipo y un buen trago de agua grupal, pudimos salir de esa base en ruinas y nos pusimos en camino, decididos a exterminar a cualquier jugador que se nos pase por delante.

Pude tener un primer análisis de mi equipo y ellos de mí: Reiko parece muy insegura de sí misma y eso lo hace inexperta, Frank cumple sus funciones como dirigente de grupo: Sabe organizarse, elaborar buenos planes de asaltos y tener buen temperamento. Y Sergei es... Bueno... Sinceramente, creo que siempre está borracho aunque tenga puntería, aún estando ebrio. Y ellos pudieron saber de mí que me como demasiado la cabeza y que me preocupo demasiado por todo. También creen que tengo un plan que ellos no pueden entender.

-¿Crees que ganaremos esto, Doctor? -Dijo Reiko.

-Estaría bien porque esta partida la está viendo mucha gente y eso ayuda en el BoB.-Respondí

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso sin una buena potencia de fuego?-Contestó Sergei.

-Paciencia, Sergei, solo hay que elaborar un buen plan... ¿Cómo llevas eso, Frank?-

-Pues no sé Doctor, creo que deberíamos empezar con derribar sus suministros.

-Bien, Frank eso sería un buen pla...-

No pude acabar porque un grupo de jugadores nos asaltó.

-Tiren las armas.- Dijo uno con un rifle de plasma.

-No sabía que había supervivientes después de esa oleada de A-10.-Habló otro con un AK-47.

-Oye... ¿No es ese al que le pusieron una apuesta perdedora de 3000 créditos?

-Ese es mío-Dijo uno que tenía... ¡Mi Sten personalizada!.-Su vida hará que recupere el dinero que perdí contra él jugando a las cartas.-

-¿Qué, doctor?,¿Tienes que tener enemistades en las cartas?,¿Acaso no juegas limpio?-Me dijo Frank.

-Esa noche tuve una buena ía que conseguir dinero para mis pistolas y el rifle que tiene ese tío en la espalda.

Me quedé mirando a mi alrededor pensando que podía hacer, pero la situación de mi equipo no ayudaba. Acabo de quedar como un idiota y un mentiroso, pensando que podíamos ganar una prímera partida. Pero pude ver a lo lejos un brillo de una mira telescopica. Al parecer no estabamos solos.

El actual dueño de mi Sten cogió una 5.7 y me apuntó a la cabeza.

-¿Algo que decir?-

-Deberías agacharte.-

¡PAM!

El jugador cayó con un agujero de 2cm en la cabeza,muerto.

-¡Es Shinon!, ¡Corred antes de que os mate!-Dijo el de plasma antes de irse por patas.

Pude agarrar mi Sten y acribillar al jugador del AK-47.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que esa Shinon nos vuele el cráneo. Por cierto Reiko un paso hacia la derecha.

Ella dió un paso a la derecha y resulta que otra bala de francotirador le ha pasado a su izquierda. Estaba a la altura del corazón. Corrimos hacia alguna zona donde Shinon no nos pudiera alcanzar; Supongo que es una francotidora que no le gusta que le fastidien las partidas.

-¿Quedan muy lejos esos suministros?-

-No doctor, estamos a unos 200 m.-Dijo Frank

-¿Como lo vamos a volar, doctor?-preguntó Reiko.

La respuesta estaba en un jugador con una radio a unos 75 metros de nosotros. Y creo que no nos ha visto.

-Con eso.-Dije mientras señalaba la radio.-Reiko,¿Crees que puedes alcanzarle?Que yo sepa tienes un fusíl de precisión con silenciador.

-Lo intentaré.-

Se tumbó al suelo y se dispuso a apuntar al pobre jugador.

-Casi... casi...-

¡PAM!

La bala lo alcanzó en el cuello,en la garganta para ser exactos.

-Buen disparo, Reiko-Dijo Frank.

Me dispuse a coger la radio y las pertenencias del cadaver, a ver si tiene sus chapas a mano.

-Vale...-Me puse a encender la radio.

-"Aquí apoyo aéreo.¿Con quién hablo?"

Pude ver su nombre en la chapa, así que contesté:

-Aquí Tango Sierra Oscar 6, solicito apoyo.-

-"¿Dónde quiere que bombardeemos?"-

-En el Sector 1,Coordenadas 15 N y 93 O.-

-"Vale Tango, pasaremos por allí, Corto"

-Y así destruyes una base sin tener que ir a ella. Acerquemonos, que quiero ver los fuegos artificales.-

Pudimos ver el espectáculo desde muy cerca, se podía ver a los jugadores intentanto salvar lo poco que quedó después de la oleada. Minetras observaba, recibí una notificación de apuesta ganadora de 2000 Créditos. Estaría bien para la cartera comunitaria.

-Vale. ¿Siguiente paso, Frank?

-Sugiero eliminar a esa tal Shinon del que tanto hablan.- Dijo Sergei.

-No sé si es una buena idea, Sergei, yo voto por mirar en la ciudad si hay gente que matar.-Respondió Frank.

-¿Y si nos hacemos aliados de Shinon?- Dijo Reiko.

-No lo veo como plan, esas francotiradoras suelen tener ya un equipo que opera aparte.- Dijo Sergei.

-Deberíamos intentar lo de Frank. Esa parece la mejor opción para todos y en la ciudad hay corbetura y quads.

-Oo... ¿Os llevamos a Shinon y que ella decida?

Me dí la vuelta y ví a tres jugadores a menos de un metro de nosotros antes de que nos dejara inconscientes.

Fin Capítulo 4

 **Y eso es todo. Un have-five psicológico y nos leemos.**

 **Abur**


	5. Shinon

**Capítulo 5**

No recuerdo lo que pasó después del golpe pero diría que pasaron una o dos horas desde que bombardeamos esos suministros y saliéramos invictos eliminando a cuatro jugadores en el impacto. Empiezo a pensar que esta gente se toma muy en serio sus partidas y sus puntos de la clasificación. Si me metiera en el Bob podría saber el complot sobre los asesinatos del GGO.

Pero no puedo seguir pensado en todo eso porque me despertaron.

-Despierta,"doctor".-Me dijo el jugador que me dejó KO.-

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso no debería importarte. Lo que debería importarte ahora es tu vida despúes de bombardear esos suministros.-

-¿Fue lo correcto? O sea... ¿Eso no es bueno que destruyamos los suministros enemigos?-

-No porque ese era el objetivo de mi equipo. ¿Sabes lo importante qué es eso?-

-Lo sé porque yo estoy en un equipo.-

-Debería matarte por entrometerte en mis objetivos pero no estoy autorizado a hacerlo. Tendría que hacerlo ella.-

-¿Shinon?-

-No digas su nombre. Vamos.-

Me cogió y me arrastró por pasillos de aquél edificio en ruinas. Viendo el sol en unas ventanas, deducí qué debería estar en la azotea. Supongo que como Shinon es una francotiradora, sería el sitio perfecto para eliminar a los jugadores al descubierto.

Acabé en una sala bastante oscura y sin ventanas.

-Cierra la puerta, capitán.-

-Sí, Shinon.-

En la oscuridad, vi unos ojos azules eléctricos. Si quería mantener el anonimato lo tendría jodido.

Puedo ver a cualquier persona con solo ver sus ojos, ya que practicaba con los anonimatos de violencia de género.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que un sevillano, un americano, un japonés y un ruso me habéis quitado los mejores objetivos de esta partida ¿eh?.¿Qué debería hacer contigo?-

-Yo usaría otras palabras si tuviera un pelo azul y un traje de combate verde bastante ceñido.-

-¿Puedes verme?-

-Sí y eso no es todo. Sé que tienes muy malas intenciones acerca de la supervivencia de mi equipo.-

-Bueno... Aparte de eso he visto tu actuación con una piedra a un jugador y tu jugada de destruir los suministros.

-¿Es qué nadie puede respetar mi intimidad?

-No..y tus armas ¿tan antiguas? No alcanzarías a nadie en una distancia de 100 metros. ¿Acaso eres masoquista o algo parecido?

-Tengo práctica en los shotters: Cod, Battlefield... y pensé que el GGO sería algo parecido, pero veo qué no.

-Das pena jugando a esos "juegos".-

-Pues un tío que da pena ha matado a 5 personas sin usar una maldita bala.-

-Eso es verdad pero...Ahora se supone que me caes mal por quitarme mis objetivos. Si eres tan chulo, enfréntate a mí en un duelo después.-

-Veo que es una buena oferta, pero no tardaré en salir de aquí y podré matarte para ganar esto.-

-¿Y eso?, ¿Tienes refuerzos?-

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que vienen todos los jugadores van a por ti?

-No.-

-¿Y si te dijera que vienen los de la WAT?-

-No.-

-¿Y Jack Bauer con un revolver?

-Tampoco.-

-¿Y si fue-?

-Si fuera qué¿Una bomba? ¿Un ataque aéreo?

-Ambas cosas.-

Pasó un segundo antes de que una explosión reventara la habitación. Supongo que Reiko usó su cuchillo, se liberó , mató al guardia y llamó al apoyo aéreo ya que les dejé las chapas.

-Bien jugado.- Me dijo Shinon con heridas de cascotes en la cabeza.-Pero ahora tienes que morir.

-¿Buscas esta pistola?- Dije mientras mantenía una en las manos.-Se te cayó en la explosió que nos veremos en otra ocasión...Sólo por esta vez te libras pero como vuelvas a intentar matarme...-

Hice el gesto de dispararla con los dedos antes de irme del lugar.

Cuando recorría el lugar con escombros descubrí que aquel sitio era una clínica por la secretaría de aquel piso y por el instrumental médico quirúrgico de una de las mesas donde operan a la gente. Mirando debajo de los cascotes encontré algo bastante útil para mi inventario:

-Una sierra de médico...Podré triturar huesos con ella.-

Me la guardé y baje de aquel piso para salir afuera, apareciendo otro obstáculo en el camino: Dos jugadores se estaban llevando a Reiko a su campamento mientras que Frank y Sergei estaban maniatados en un árbol.

Saqué mi Mauser y empecé a apuntar a la sesera de aquellos tipos que estaban a unos 150 metros de mi. Mientras apuntaba, el comentario de Shinon empezó a resonar en mi cabeza:

"No alcanzarías a nadie en una distancia de 100 metros. ¿Acaso eres masoquista o algo parecido?"

-El problema, Shinon, es que soy un masoquista.-Dije antes de disparar.

La bala salió despedida y alcanzó el cerebelo del tipo, dejándolo muerto. Aprovechando la confusión Reiko pudo zafarse del otro con su cuchillo.

Ella volvió hacia nosotros, llorando porque temía por su vida. Cuando llegó me abrazo y me dijo:

-¡¿Cómo narices pudiste hacer eso para salvarme?!-

-Eso no importa Reiko, lo importante es que nadie se queda atrás y lo digo para todo el grupo.¿Verdad que sí, Frank y Sergei?-

-¡HMMFF, HMMF!-

-Es verdad. Están atados...Bueno ahora os desatamos. Ayudame Reiko.

Una vez desatados y recuperando la cordura después de la confusión, hicimos caso a Frank y nos dirigimos a la ciudad.


End file.
